


Hyperion Size Queen

by Rachrar



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, because we all know Rhys wants em big, big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachrar/pseuds/Rachrar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: "Gayperion prompt: Rhys the size queen discovers Vaughn has a really big dicker."</p>
<p>“We’ve been dating for six months, Vaughn. You have literally had your tongue in my ass, you’ve fucked me with a dildo you were sure wasn’t going to fit, and I fucked your throat once.” Rhys’ frustration mounted. “We aren’t rushing anything. I want your dick."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyperion Size Queen

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the original post on my tumblr [here](http://rachrar.tumblr.com/post/142200867299/gayperion-prompt-rhys-the-size-queen-discovers)

“Come on, Vauuuughn.” Rhys squirmed on his bro’s lap, rutting against the hard length in Vaughn’s pants. “Let me have itttt.”

Vaughn was a fantastic shade of red, rivaled only by tomatoes. He looked to the side, embarrassed. “I– I uh, I don’t know…”  
  
Rhys huffed irritably, arms around Vaughn’s neck, and leaned in for a kiss. “You know that even if you’re small, I’m not gonna mock you.” He rested his forehead on Vaughn’s, eyes wide and pleading. “We’ve just– I’ve waited so long… please.”

Vaughn couldn’t meed Rhys’ eyes. “I don’t want to rush anything.” He kept his hands busy, massaging Rhys’ bare ass. He couldn’t deny that Rhys on his lap was doing things for him, and his dick practically hurt from the tight confines of his clothing. But, well… there was a reason they hadn’t had sex.

“We’ve been dating for six months, Vaughn. You have literally had your tongue in my ass, you’ve fucked me with a dildo you were _sure_ wasn’t going to fit, and I fucked your throat once.” Rhys’ frustration mounted. “We aren’t rushing anything. I want your dick. I just want to do this for you. Let me do something that feels good for _you.”_

Vaughn couldn’t deny the heady throbbing of his cock at that, shifting under Rhys’ weight uncomfortably. He didn’t expect Rhys to roll his hips, his wet cockhead sliding under Vaughn’s shirt to rub against his stomach. He could feel Rhys’ desire like a flame, hot and needy, and the friction on his cock was unbearable. “Okay. Okay, Rhys, you win.”

Rhys’ smile could have lit up the entire station, and Vaughn was reminded of why he loved the tall nerd. He was so pretty, and Vaughn was so, so lucky. He pressed a kiss to Rhys’ lips, pulling away just enough to whisper. “But you can’t look until I say so, okay?”

“Deal,” Rhys agreed immediately. He slid off of Vaughn’s lap, licking his lips in anticipation, but obediently spinning to face away when Vaughn gestured. He hopped back and forth in excitement, taking the opportunity to grab the lube in the nearby drawer. He had worn a plug for quite a while, but more lube was always necessary.

“Okay, you can– uhm, turn around.” Vaughn’s voice was tremulous, and Rhys steeled himself to not make a face at what was surely going to be a small dick, then turned slowly.

Rhys’ eyes went wide, jaw dropping. “Oh– oh my god, _Vaughn_. How could you hide this from me?!” He was in front of Vaughn on his knees nearly instantly, marveling at the sheer size of the monster that was Vaughn’s cock. “Fuck, this is gonna be soooo good, bro…”

Vaughn wriggled in embarrassment. “I didn’t… I didn’t want to scare you, or hurt you or something…” He jumped when Rhys wrapped his fingers around the shaft, amazing when his fingers didn’t touch. Rhys full out _shivered_ in excitement. If his eyes were any brighter, Vaughn would have thought them both ECHO eyes. Rhys was… stupidly pleased.

“This has to be at least 8 inches, Vaughn!” Rhys stroked him slowly, his own cock twitching and oozing precum. “Oh my god…”

“Uhm… It’s, ah… it’s 9, I think… and something like 6 in circumference…” Vaughn didn’t know where to look. Rhys’ hands were insatiable and it was hard to think.

“Vaughn, I swear to god, if you complain about your cock ever again, I’m going to punch you. I can’t wait to get this inside me.” Rhys panted slightly over the head, making Vaughn gasp, and licked at it teasingly.

“Nnnnngh, Rhys, you tease.” Vaughn’s hands balled up on the couch cushion next to him, avoiding the strong urge to push Rhys’ head down further.

“Says the one hiding this glorious thing,” Rhys mocked, sucking on the tip for just a moment before pulling away. “I can’t– I need this, oh my god.”

Rhys straddled Vaughn again, knees against the back of the couch, rubbing the dick between his cheeks. “Stretch me more. I want it in me as soon as possible.”

Vaughn swallowed. Rhys was so… just, goddamn. His hand shook slightly as he reached behind Rhys, meaning to press inside, but he hit the plug. He grinned. “Excited, much?”

“I didn’t know you’d finally fuck me. I had to make due, okay?” Rhys whined as the plug was pulled out slowly, gasping when it was finally free. A few drops of lube dripped out, warm against Vaughn’s thighs, and Vaughn’s fingers replaced the toy.

He was careful, but Rhys was impatient, nipping and kissing at his neck to make him go faster, to put in more. Vaughn had four fingers in, sliding in and out easily before Rhys finally slapped his hand away. “I’m ready, just do it already, bro.”

Vaughn chuckled, stroking Rhys’ cock with his wet hand, making him rock into Vaughn’s touch, but Vaughn let go after only a few strokes. “Please don’t force yourself if it’s too much, okay?” Rhys snorted, but nodded, knowing Vaughn would refuse otherwise.

Vaughn slicked his cock up, then held himself still, lowering Rhys on him slowly. Rhys rutted against the head a few times before it finally slid inside with a pop. Rhys lost his breath for a moment, the delicious burn of the stretch so _fucking_  good.

“Don’t stop don’t stop, Vaughn, please…” Rhys writhed in Vaughn’s grip, trying to force himself down in a quick drop, but Vaughn’s hands refused to let him, lowering him slowly and patiently.  It felt like an eternity passed before Vaughn was in to the hilt, balls heavy as they pressed against Rhys’ soft ass.

Rhys breathed through his nose roughly, nails digging into Vaughn’s shoulders. “Ohhhh fuck…” Vaughn pet his back, rubbing little designs into his skin while Rhys rested against him. 

“You okay?” Vaughn asked after a minute, concerned by Rhys’ silence.

“I’m so much better than okay, Vaughn.” Rhys said finally, raising himself to balance on his knees, hands kept on Vaughn’s shoulders to leverage. “This is– oh god– so much better than I ever thought!” His legs shook slightly as he brought himself up til Vaughn was just barely inside of him, dropping down more quickly. He repeated the motion, speeding up until he was just falling on Vaughn’s dick again and again, moaning like a whore.

Vaughn just watched, entranced, as Rhys rose him like his life depended on it, hands resting lightly on Rhys’ thin hips. How the fuck did this stick manage to get his entire cock in him without bawling his eyes out? Rhys cried over papercuts, but shove a ridiculous prick in his ass and he could suddenly get off from the pain. It was almost alarming, honestly.

Rhys whimpered as he fell, shaking. “Vaughn, fuck, I– I’m tired, please, please keep– Fuck me on me the bed, I need it, please please please…” He was practically insensate, quivering on Vaughn like jelly.

“Of course.” Vaughn scooped his hands under Rhys’ ass, making sure he had a solid grip, then stood. Rhys was so light it wasn’t even difficult. A few steps later and Vaughn lowered Rhys to the bed, their connection jostled just enough to separate them, Rhys whining so much it made Vaughn’s heart twinge.

He slid between Rhys’ legs, lining up. “I’m right here, bro, right here.” Rhys grabbed at him blindly, legs wrapping around him and pulling. “I got you…”

He pressed inside, and as soon as he breached the entrance, Rhys arched with a high pitched moan, rolling Vaughn deeper desperately. “Faster, faster, harder!”

“Greedy little thing, aren’t you?” Vaughn teased, but he couldn’t say too much. He was reveling in the feeling of Rhys so tight around him, a feeling he had rarely experienced from previous partners being offput by his size.

Rhys just nodded, not caring a whit for the words, just knowing they were positive. “Vaughn Vaughn Vaughn– fuck…!” Vaughn was breathing heavily, hair falling over his eyes as he pounded into Rhys.

After a particularly hard thrust, Rhys screamed his pleasure, grabbing Vaughn’s shoulders and digging his nails in hard enough to leave red marks. Vaughn grunted, moving faster, and harder, wanting to see Rhys fall apart around him.

Vaughn’s name fell like a mantra from Rhys’ lips, desperate for more, always more. It was never enough. His legs began to tremble as he felt his balls tighten, stomach taut. “Vaughn– I– I– oh god–”

Vaughn grabbed Rhys’ leg, raising it to get a better angle, and leaned down, nearly folding the tall man in two. “Cum for me.”

Rhys screamed again, entire body shuddering from the force of his orgasm, his muscles locking into place as Vaugh milked him through it, the thick globs of cum spraying all over Rhys’ chest. Rhys didn’t even notice that tears were falling from his eyes as Vaughn’s rhythm got unsteady, the intense overstimulation so fucking _good_ , the accountant reaching his edge mere moments after Rhys, burying himself in as deeply as possible as he came. Rhys shook, moaning loudly as he slowly relaxed into a puddle on the bed. Vaughn took a few last thrusts to roll through his orgasm, then finally collapsed on Rhys.

Rhys all but purred in Vaughn’s ear, legs falling to the bed, and holding him close. “We are absolutely doing that again.”


End file.
